killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Sinclair
Thomas Sinclair (2339 - August 5, 2390) was the director of the Shadow Marshals and the president of the Vektan Security Agency. He is one of the primary antagonists of Killzone: Shadow Fall, serving initially as a supporting character beforehand. Biography A highly decorated Shadow Marshal of the Second Extrasolar War, Thomas Sinclair was active in numerous operations that were instrumental in securing the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance's victory. He was involved in the formation of the Vektan Security Agency and was mostly likely responsible for the instigation of violence and unrest to create a perceived Helghast threat. He moved through the ranks of the VSA to become agency head within few years. Many questioned this rapid rise; some claimed Sinclair used information gathered from his ties to the intelligence community as blackmail. He is a staunch patriot and idealist. This personal view is a major factor in his decision making process against Helghan. ''Killzone: Shadow Fall In 2370, Sinclair helped Michael Kellan in helping him and his son Lucas to escape from New Helghan. Unfortunately, Sinclair was only able to save Lucas and Michael was killed by Helghast soldiers. Within over two decades, Sinclair became Lucas' mentor and later his superior in the Shadow Marshals. During rising tension between the Vektans and Helghans came close to war, Sinclair sent Lucas to infiltrate New Helghan and recovering classified data relating to an ISA bio-tech weapon experiment, headed by Dr. Hillary Massar, developed on the [[ISC Cassandra|ISC ''Cassandra]] to be use as a deterrent against the Helghans. Sinclair ordered Lucas to scuttle the Cassandra and destroying the experiment from falling into Helghan hands. However, Massar willingly defected to the Helghans and allowed her bioweapons research to be use against the Vektans. Sinclair placed a high priority for Massar's capture. Following an attack on the VSA headquarters by the Black Hand under their leader Vladko Tyran, Sinclair dispatch Lucas to again infiltrate New Helghan and locating Tyran. Lucas soon returned to the VSA and informed Sinclair of Chancellor Hera Visari's alliance with Jorhan Stahl and their intentions to ignite another war with Dr. Massar's bio-weapon. Sinclair, however, was very displeased from hearing from Lucas that he decided to side with Visari's daughter Echo on calling for the VSA to stand down from further provoking war with New Helghan. Refusing to consider Lucas' words, Sinclair had Lucas sent to Helghan, where Massar had finished preparing her bio-weapon, and to take custody of Massar. Lucas did not followed Sinclair's order and allowed Echo to kill Massar, causing Sinclair to brand the Shadow Marshal a traitor. Sinclair soon commanded the ISA into launching an assault on Jorhan Stahl's base. He was then contacted by Lucas into aborting the assault as Stahl was about to activate Massar's weapon, but refused to listen. Consequently, Massar's weapon destroyed almost every ISA ship. However, Sinclair survived and managed to board Stahl's base, killing Stahl and mortally wounding Lucas. Sinclair, disappointed with his betrayal, revealed his intentions to Lucas that he actually intended to restart the war against the Helghast and planned to use Massar's weapon to finally eradicate the Helghast threat. After discussing his plan, Sinclair executes Lucas Kellan by shooting him in the head. Sinclair returned to Vekta as a "hero" and began rallying the Vektans for war against the Helghast. But during in the middle his speech, Sinclair was assassinated by Echo, thereby preventing a new war from beginning. Characteristics Like most Vektans' animosity towards the Helghast, Sinclair regard the Helghast as animals and views the peace treaty between the Vektans and Helghast as a mistake. Ruthless and calculating, he is shown to go to any lengths to wipe out the remaining Helghast, even so far as betraying and executing Lucas, who was like a son to him, in order to restart the war after he went rogue. Quotes *"I never thought it would be you to betray me Lucas, be the one I couldn't trust. " *''"You're too important to this operation. Goddammit you're too important to me."'' *''"Look buddy, I don't like it any more than you, but until we cross the wall, it's their rules."'' *''"We think it's Helghast encryption."'' *''"I remember when the Helghast first came to our world, there was a belief that we could coexist. Through their suffering we thought, we saw our humanity. But this was a mistake. We should've realized then, as we do now, that the Helghast chose to forsake their humanity long ago. They are an aberration. They don't share our values. And they don't deserve our compassion. The belief that we could live beside the Helghast was false. We deceived ourselves."'' *''"I thought I knew you, Lucas. After everything these sons of bitches have taken from us in the past I didn't think you'd be the one I lost faith in. Be the one I couldn't trust. Everyday New Helghan continues to exist we are under threat. I've shown them that. And now I'll show them how we can remove that threat. Forever. I've always tried to protect you, son. I'm sorry I couldn't be that person."'' Gallery Sinclairv2.jpg Bridge.png|Sinclair aboard an ISA cruiser. testing us.png|"I see our enemy testing us." killtyran.png maxresdefault.jpg|Sinclair telling Lucas that he will take back the other side of Vekta. SF_Dossier_13.jpg|Thomas Sinclaire in-game dossier file. Trivia *He is voiced and modelled after British actor David Harewood. *He seems to distrust politicians, as shown in the beginning of The Shadow. *His callsign is Pulsar. *He is the announcer for the VSA in Warzone, alongside his counterpart, Anton Saric. *He appears to have been wounded rather severely in the war, taking a glancing shot to the head (if his uneven widow's-peak is any indication) and possibly having a bionic arm, given the harness he appears to be wearing in cutscenes. *According to the Dossier about Sinclair (a collectible which can be found during the campaign), his first name is Thomas. However, in the last mission, "The Savior," there are two TV screens visible from the uppermost level of the park broadcasting Sinclair's speech which state his name as Elliot Sinclair. *He is the first antagonist to have successfully killed the main protagonist in the Killzone series during the climax. ru:Томас_Синклер Category:Characters Category:Killzone: Shadow Fall Category:ISA Category:Shadow Marshal Category:Traitors Category:VSA Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Killed-in-Action Category:Commanders Category:Second Extrasolar War Category:Cold War Category:Men